Bitches Don't Get Wishes
by Gobbledeegobble
Summary: A greedy girl gets a sexy surprise when she finds a Leprechaun


Gobbledeegobble's Fetish Dungeon

Presents

"BITCHES DON'T GET WISHES"

Ashley didn't have enough money to go to a pop concert, she was very upset so she decided to take a walk in her backyard. Luckily for her she found a female Leprechaun hiding in her garden near the clovers and instead of catching it and asking for her 3 wishes nicely she grabbed the little Leprechaun, brought it inside and threw it in a little bird cage! Ashley wanted the Leprechauns gold so she can buy the expensive front row seats to the concert, now you may ask yourself instead of wishing for the gold to buy the tickets why doesn't Ashley just wish for the tickets? Well… Ashley isn't that bright so that was the first thought she had in her head and she rolled with it. Ashley looked at the Leprechaun (named Lep) with the greediest look Lep had ever seen and she's dealt with some really greedy people. "So Leprechaun… I caught you doesn't that mean I get a wish or something?" Ashley said in a very bitchy way. "Oh sure you do laddy as a matter of fact you get 3!" said Lep in a very fake happy way because deep down something about Ashley really bothered her and she has something planned if she wishes for the right thing and she is almost positive she will. "So there's this concert I want to go to but I don't have the cash, so I was thinking that maybe you can fork over all your gold!" Ashley said with a bitchy smile. "Excuse me?!" Lep said with her strong Irish accent. Ashley looked a little annoyed and retorted with "Come on! You know the routine, your caught which means you owe me 3 wishes now I can ask you for a stylish car, a nice dress, a hot boyfriend hell I can ask to be a millionaire but no what I think I want is gold and not just a little gold ALL OF IT, THE WHOLE POT! That's gotta be worth more than a million right?" Lep looked her dead in the eyes and acted worried "I guess so but are you sure you want it?" Ashley almost drooling said "Yes gimme the gold!" Lep shrugged and said "So be it." She then snapped her fingers and they waited a while Lep told Ashley that it was coming and that she had to wait a bit but Ashley was an impatient girl but for once she just sat there and waited for the gold to arrive and arrive it did all of a sudden a magical wind chime time sound happened and Ashley's face slowly went from greedy excitement to a face you make when you get a really bad stomach ache and she felt tingly all over her body. All of a sudden Ashley heard the sound of a coin going into a slot machine and the pain began to get worse. Ashley was standing but with a loud grunt began to lean back onto the wall as she rubbed her belly and then she realized her belly was expanding but not with air or water no her belly was filling with gold coins! Ashley looked up from her belly in shock and terror just to see that Lep had a very smug smile on her face. Ashley was wearing jeans, a belt and a buttoned shirt and as the coins continued to fill up her belly the belt began to get tighter and she had less room to breathe! "OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!" moaned Ashley as she got bigger and bigger and the pain got worse and worse. All you can hear were coins clanking up against each other and belly gurgles as her body tried to digest the metal to no avail as she kept filling and swelling. The weight was becoming too heavy for her to stand and it naturally knocked her to the ground. Finally her belt couldn't take it anymore and it snapped of her making a sound that best resembles a whip cracking! "EWW!" Ashley groaned looking away from her belly with her eye closed her face crunched up in agony she was always tried to watch her weight and wanted to be a skinny mini so she couldn't watch as her average chubby body was growing to ridiculous sizes but she was forced to watch as her belly was busting out. Ashley's belly started to hang over her pants and then PING! Her pants button popped off and went flying! "AHHHH!" Ashley screamed the pain was getting so bad she'd rather give birth to 5 children at once than deal with this pain! "GET IT OUT!" She demanded but she kept getting bigger and bigger! "GET IT OUT OF ME!" She ordered but she kept getting wider and wider! "DO SOMETHING!" She begged but she just kept growing, finally Lep said "You shouldn't have been so greedy." With a vengeful smile. "OHHHHH!" Ashley screamed but not just an average scream it was one of the deep screams girls have when they're in a lot of pain, the ones that make their voices sound deeper! Then the moment of truth came, her buttoned shirt had been getting tighter and tighter and it was finally time for them to go and then finally BOOM! One button went the next second another one did and then the rest of the buttons gave way as her stomach burst free and Ashley thought it was over but it wasn't. There were so many coins in her belly that her innie belly button turned into an outtie, Rolls started forming on her because the gold was running out of room in her stomach so they made room, her pants kept ripping, her bra got tighter Ashley hoped her boobs wouldn't start growing and they didn't. Lep was just sitting in the cage mocking her making puffy cheeks and laughing. "HAHA You fat bitch HAHA!" Ashley finally found the will to say "Please don't I have 2 more wishes?!" Lep smiled and said "Sorry honey bitches don't get 2 more wishes." Ashley almost started crying "Please!" she begged "Please get me 2 more wishes" "Ok Lep said and she snapped her fingers explaining that Ashley just wasted 1 of her 2 wishes by asking for them" "Now" Ashley said "Get out of the cage!" "AH AH AH!" Lep said "do you want that to be your final wish?" Ashley knew she didn't so she picked up her heavy still growing belly and tried to walk over to the cage, she was positive her skin was just going to rip and coins and guts were going to spill out everywhere but she made it and let Lep out. "Now my final wish is to GET THIS FREAKIN POT OUT OF ME!" Ashley yelled Lep mocked her "Are you sure that's your wish?" "YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Ashley groaned and then Lep said "Oh sorry what did you say I'm so turned on by your belly I heard keep it coming!" as Lep snapped her fingers and more coins started filling Ashley to the point where she had long thick stretch marks running across her belly like a sock that doesn't fit a foot quite well. "NOOOOOOO!" Ashley cried as Lep rubbed Ashley's belly, pleasured herself and ran out the door. The pain was too much Ashley couldn't take it anymore she was just sitting there moaning and groaning and filling and gurgling. She was sure she was going to die and she accepted her fate and she was ready to go but she lived because that is when she stopped filling with coins.

THE END


End file.
